good_luck_jessie_nyc_christmasfandomcom-20200215-history
PJ Duncan
Patrick John Darth "PJ" Duncan, (legally P.P. Duncan, by mistake and formerly Potty John Duncan), is the eldest of the Duncan children known for his lack of intelligence. He's a good cook and moved out of the Duncan house to live with Emmett. He is currently in culinary school. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personality PJ is commonly portrayed as sweet, nice and "slow". As well as mature in his own ways and not really mean. However, he is at the same time, friendly, generous and kindhearted. He also showed many moments of creativity, resourcefulness, cunning and intelligence, implying he has a lack of interest and effort, rather than being genuinely slow-witted. He is also scared of turning into his dad when he grows up and realizes if he doesn't want a job as an exterminator he'll have to start paying attention in school. He is a very friendly, cute and smart person when he is ready but can be ridiculously odd and stupid and knows how to get the girls and he loves to show off when he knows he has something that everyone could want or have and that's kinda of weird and not really good. As he got older, he became more intelligent, responsible and mature. PJ rarely gets annoyed or aggravated, although he will get angry if pushed to his limit. He is also hurt whenever he feels he has been wronged, especially by his family. He also prefers to solve his problems by talking them out, or by a subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). He can also be the voice of reason to others. PJ used to work at Kwikki Chikki, a fast food restaurant. He has started his own band, called "PJ and the Vibe", with his best friend Emmett. PJ worries that someday he will end up looking like his dad and the band won't continue. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie (Charlie is 1). PJ graduated high school, but, we did not learn what college he’s going to be attending (Name That Baby). He strives to go to college, although he drops out in All Fall Down to go to culinary school. Overall, he is a compassionate, fun loving guy with a good heart. PJ did go to a college from his old job, Kwikki Chikki (Kwikki Chikki University). He got into a college, but he later dropped out. He also is bad with cars. (Special Delivery) One of PJ's more defining traits is his ability to get along with near about anybody, from little children, to tweens, to teens, to the middle aged, to the elderly, he can get along and befriend them with ease. This is mostly due to his conflicting mature/childish personality, respectful nature and natural kindness and friendliness. In Baby Steps, PJ moves in with Emmett. In Duncan Dream House, PJ and Emmett try to get kicked out in order to gain a better apartment. They eventually have a complete falling out and PJ starts living in the Duncans' tree house in their backyard without telling them. Physical Appearance PJ has blonde hair and grey eyes. He is also portrayed to be cute with good looks. He is said to resemble his father Bob Duncan. His is a mirror image of his father Bob from when Bob was a teenager. PJ fears that he would look exactly like his father at his father's age. (Bob Duncan lost his hair at about 20) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Main Characters Category:Adults